Amoris Infinitas
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: COMPLETE! Warning: major spoilers!: The spring after HBP. Harry and his friends are hunting after the last Horcruxes. And there is still that burning desire in Harry to avenge a certain character’s death. What will happen when Snape and Harry meet again?
1. A Murderer always returns

I'm back to writing! We have six wonderful weeks of summer holidays right now (argh, one week is already gone), so I hope to finish this little piece by the end of August. Many, many thanks to the wonderful Cecelle for betaing! (If you haven't read her brilliant stories yet, you absolutely must do so.) And now on with the first chapter. Enjoy!

**o O o O o O o O ****o O o O o O o O ****o O o O o O o O o**

****

**Amoris Infinitas**

by Persephone Lupin

beta-read by Cecelle

Chapter 1: A murderer always returns ...

"What shall we do now, Harry? This was the very last place on our list, and it isn't here, either."

There was a long silence. Ron and Hermione looked expectantly at the fierce young man with the lightning-bolt scar who was staring up at the deserted old monastery, obviously deep in thought. Rumour had it that Voldemort had spent some time there, researching you-wouldn't-want-to-know-what, and that the place had been haunted ever since, but there hadn't been any trace at all of the second to last of the Horcruxes, Rowena Ravenclaw's magical mirror.

Finally, Harry lowered his gaze, determination in his eyes. "We are going to Hogwarts."

"But Harry, what on earth would we want _there_? I'm sure neither Hagrid nor McGonagall know any more about the mirror than we do, and they are the only people left now that the school has been closed."

"I know that. But you of all people should know - the library is still there. Haven't you yourself always turned to the books when clueless? We might find something about the mirror there." Suddenly, Harry's face contorted into a hateful sneer. "And we might find something else at Hogwarts. You know the old Muggle saying, 'A murderer always returns to the scene of his crime', don't you, Hermione?"

"You – you mean _Snape_?"

"Yeah, Snape ..."

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

It was more than strange coming to Hogwarts and not seeing a single student out on the grounds or in the castle. After having paid a short visit to the headmistress, the three friends headed for Hagrid's hut.

"Harry!" the half-giant roared happily, "McGonagall tol' me yeh'd come back, but I couldn't b'lieve it till I seen it with me own eyes!" With something in between a laugh and a sob, he buried Harry in another squashing hug, making the teen wonder whether the Prophecy had gotten things wrong after all and he was _really_ destined to die of broken ribs and lack of oxygen.

"C'mon in, me boy, and yeh, too. Ron. Hermione. So glad ter see yeh. Yeh've come ter do some studyin' here, I've been tol'? An' stayin' at me hut ter boot! Buckb- I mean Witherwings, will be so glad ter see yeh three, he will. 'S been so lonely here after all what's happened ..."

Still catching his breath after the suffocating embrace, Harry entered the familiar hut with his best friends and sat down at the huge wooden table. Nothing had changed in here, it seemed, after Aragog's burial. Hagrid, too, looked his old comforting self. Although, was it just the effect of the flickering light from the fire place or was there more grey in his beard and hair and a strange sadness to his eyes that hadn't been there before?

_We all have changed_, Harry thought, and suddenly he felt old beyond his age - old and worn and tired to the bone. The dangerous hunt after the Horcruxes had taken much more out of him than he was willing to admit, even to himself, and without Ron and Hermione he would never have come so far in his quest. So much had happened after Dumbledore's burial last summer; many innocent people had died since, some had been fellow students at Hogwarts, friends ... Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, the Patil twins. And Mundungus Fletcher. He shuddered at the thought of the old thief's death. Why had he been so foolish to try to open the locket by force? If only they had found out about it earlier.

Now, in retrospective, he could not understand why on earth it had taken them all summer to figure out that the mysterious R.A.B. was no other than Regulus Alfric Black, Sirius's younger brother. That the Slytherin' locket had been hidden at 12 Grimmauld Place all those years, until Sirius had thrown it into the rubbish sack right under his very nose while cleaning out the house – Sirius, who had thought his brother a coward and a fool ... After his horrific journey to the cave with Dumbledore last summer, nobody except him could possibly imagine just _how_ brave Regulus must have been. After all, he had had the greatest wizard of their time with him, while Regulus had been entirely alone. Of course, Kreacher had retrieved the locket from the sack and hidden it. Mundungus must have found it while sneaking into headquarters to nick Sirius's things. Nothing but blackened bones and smouldering ashes had been left of both man and Horcrux ...

Luckily, finding and destroying Helga Hufflepuff's cup had been almost easy, once they had had the idea to search the dilapidated, long since deserted orphanage, where Tom Riddle had spent his childhood years. But the fifth Horcrux was a tough nut to crack. If Luna Lovegood hadn't joined them at the Burrow over Christmas and told the tale of her great-grandmother Aurelia Ravenclaw's murder, they might never have found out about the mirror. Who would have thought that 'loony' Luna of all people was a descendant of one of the four Founders! No wonder she was in Ravenclaw ... But knowing what the Horcrux most likely was hadn't helped them much in finding it so far. And there was still Nagini, and Voldemort himself. And Snape ... There had been a few sightings of the traitor, or at least the Daily Prophet claimed there had been, but although he was on the very top of the Ministry's wanted list, neither Aurors nor anybody else had come even close to apprehending Severus Snape. He was as elusive as his master, and almost as feared. No wonder, with all the rumours that had been spreading about the country as quick as Dragon Pox. Snape must be delighted to be more infamous than even Sirius Black had been while still accused of mass murder, Harry thought grimly. But he, Harry, would wipe the sneer off that hated face, make him beg for mercy on his knees and never give it...

"... that raven sometimes does, too, after he's been sittin' watch on the Astronomy Tower or whatever he's doin' up there. Comes swooping down, sits on the tomb for a while as if carved of stone, and blimey, if a raven's able ter look sad and contrite, that one does, b'lieve me, then gives a single caw and takes off again. Strange bird, that is. Never lets me come near him, neither. Seems ter be scared as hell of Buck-… Witherwings, too. But that's all that ever visit the headmaster - McGonagall, meself and that raven."

Harry had hardly listened to Hagrid's prattle, being engrossed in his bleak musings. Only at the mention of that strange raven had he listened up. Why would a simple raven sit watch on the Astronomy Tower? And why by Merlin would it visit Dumbledore's grave? That didn't make any sense. Unless ...

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

The three friends were standing in front of Dumbledore's tomb when Harry told them about his suspicion.

"You really think the raven – ?" asked Ron, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm dead sure it is. As I told you, a murderer always returns. The raven is Snape. And I'm going to prove it."

"But there is no way to tell when he'll come back the next time, if he comes at all," Hermione said. "You cannot possibly keep watch on the Astronomy Tower twenty-four hours a day. We have research to do in the library. And it's still rather chilly for May."

"Didn't Hagrid say he came during the day, preferably at dusk? Why don't you work in the library then, Hermione, and I keep an eye on the Tower? Ron can help both you and me, copy things, bring me books up to the tower ..."

"You really want to get him, don't you? But what will you do if he_ does_ come back, Harry? Kill him?" Hermione asked agitatedly. "Harry!" But Harry had already turned away heading for the castle.

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

It was indeed much too chilly for May, Harry thought, as he was once again sitting watch on the highest of Hogwarts's many towers, huddled under his Invisibility Cloak. All morning, a thick fog had obscured the grounds and the forest and made it almost impossible for Harry to see further than his own hand. Luckily, the fog had lifted around noon, but it was still cold and windy up here. If Snape didn't show up soon ... Harry was interrupted in his train of thought by the creaking of the door as Ron entered the platform, panting.

"They could at least have a lift up here or an enchanted staircase like the one going up to Dumble –McGonagall's office," he complained, scowling at the heavy stack of books in his arms. "It's been almost two weeks now and there's been no sign of Snape. Neither have we found anything helpful about that mirror. If you ask me, we're wasting our time, mate."

"Sooner or later, the raven will show up. But if you keep on standing there, it'll be gone again the second it sets eyes on you. Get under the Cloak and stop complaining." Ron did as he was told, and the two friends spent another afternoon on the Astronomy Tower, searching through dusty old tomes for answers and getting nowhere.

"Can't keep my eyes open any longer," Ron finally groaned. "It's getting too dark anyway. And I'm starving. Let's go down and get something to eat. You're coming, Harry?"

"Wait a second, Ron. I think I saw something move at the edge of the forest."

"There's always something moving, squirrels, for example, or ferrets, or owls, or – "

"Or a raven. Shhh, it's coming!"

A huge black bird had left the shadows of the Forbidden Forest and came soaring towards the Astronomy Tower. As Hagrid had told them, it landed on the battlements, scanned the Hogwarts grounds with penetrating obsidian eyes, and then sat unmoving in the last glow of the sunset, an eerie black shadow against the orange-tinged sky.

In one flowing movement, Harry threw away his Invisibility Cloak and pointed his wand at the raven, shouting the first curse that came to his mind,

"_Sectumsempra!" _

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

TBC

What do you think so far, shall I continue?

P.S.: It was Cecelle who remembered that one little sentence in OoP about Sirius and the locket; this _must _be one of Rowling's hidden hints!

P.P.S: If any of you knows Latin, could they please tell me if that title is grammatically correct? That would be great!


	2. The Fall of the Prince

Oh, I forgot the Disclaimer. No, nothing is mine, no earn,all belongs to JKR, most unfortunately.

Thank you so much for all your reviews, I love you! (And sorry for the cliffhanger ...)

And again many, many thanks to cecelle who fixed quite a few little language problems!

The passage with the locket is in OoP, Chapter 6: The Noble and most ancient house of Black, p. 108, middle of the page (Bloomsbury): "There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinklilng tune when wound, and they all fond themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy, until Ginny had the sense to slam the lid shut; a heavy locket that none of them could open; a number of ancient seals; and, in a dusty box, an Order of Merlin, First Class, that had been awardet to Sirius's grandfather for ‚services to the Ministry'." And they throw it all in the rubbish sack with Kreacher attempting "to smuggle things away under his loincloth" ... cecelle found it, so no credit to me, I would never have remembered this little tidbit.

I just read an interview with Rowling on and there she says that R.A.B. is indeed Regulus Black (she doesn't reveal the middle name, though), cecelle and I (and probably many of you) were correct! There is also a hidden little hint in HBP, because when she talks about Sirius's will, she explicitly mentions Regulus's name, although that wouldn't have been necessary at that point. I guess, she just wanted to bring it back to mind so we would draw the connection.

What she says about Snape in that interview makes me pretty uneasy, though, I got the impression that my theory is totally wrong and Snape is indeed evil, argh. If you read it, please, tell me what you make out of it!

I admit, the raven is rather obvious, but if it wasn't, Harry would hardly have drawn the connection, would he?

Thanks for the tip with the summary, I changed it.

Now on with the story, have fun!

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Chapter 2: The Fall of the Prince

Taken totally by surprise, the raven was hit squarely in the chest and blasted high into the air by the force of the curse. For a split second, it seemed to hang suspended over the abyss, then, fluttering and cawing in shock and pain, it fell slowly backwards over the battlements, disappearing in the twilight.

"Yippee, you got him!" cheered Ron and ran towards the ramparts, but it was already too dark to see anything for sure.

"Let's go down and check. I don't suppose he will be in any shape to make for an escape, although you never know with Snape," cautioned Harry and turned towards the entrance to the spiral staircase. "Unlike Dumbledore, he has wings ..."

Halfway down the stairs, they met Hermione coming towards them.

"Aren't you hungry? Dinner's served in the Common Room. Dobby won't be too happy if you miss it – again." On behalf of the elf, she sounded not a little reproachful.

"Forget about dinner, Mione. Harry's got him!" Ron was taking three steps at a time from sheer excitement.

"Got who? Snape? So it was really him? What happened?" Hermione asked breathlessly. "Are you heading to the headmistress's to tell her?"

"Nah, we want to have a look first, and make sure he can't fly away again," Ron explained, while rushing past the baffled Hermione. "We'd better hurry."

A few minutes and a couple of hundred steps and corridors later, the three teenagers ran through the oak front doors out onto the darkening grounds. As they rounded the Astronomy Tower, they could see a black, huddled mass lying in the grass there, in almost the exact same spot Dumbledore had lain less than a year ago.

"You – you think he's dead?" asked Hermione, suddenly scared.

Harry did not answer. Holding his wand trained on the still figure on the ground, he moved closer cautiously, Ron and Hermione following a few steps behind him. There was no doubt, it was a man, no bird, and he seemed to be either dead or unconscious.

"You know, it could be a feint," Ron warned. "He might pretend to be dead and then suddenly –" They jumped as the figure moved and rolled slowly onto his back, one arm covering his face. They could hear a soft and painful moan.

"Stay back, you two," ordered Harry as he strode forward, his wand at the ready. When he came closer, he relaxed a bit. It was Snape, all right; he could easily tell from the greasy shoulder-length hair spread out on the grass like black tentacles. The strange angle of his legs suggested that they were badly broken. And wasn't there blood on his hand? Although Snape was definitely alive, he seemed to be sufficiently injured to prevent him from either running or attacking, Harry noted with satisfaction.

"Snape!" he called, nudging the man non-too-gently in the side with the tip of one trainer. The fallen wizard gasped, suppressing a stifled cry. Slowly, he removed his arm from his face and blinked up at Harry.

"Potter," he hissed, his bloodstained face a mask of loathing and pain. He was breathing heavily, struggling to keep his eyes focused. "Read your Karl May well, I see. How was it again, 'The murderer always returns to the scene of his crime? – Etters dying on the grave of the one he murdered – Oh, the parallels." The last words had hardly been more than a whisper from bloodless, trembling lips. Suddenly, mustering all his reserves in a final effort, Snape sat halfway up, hisburning black eyes boring into Harry's. "Are you satisfied now?" he spat, sending bloody spittle flying. "Proud of yourself? Now, who's the coward? You fool, you cowardly fool. Like father, like son ..." A coughing fit shook his body, and, groaning, he sank back to the ground, blood trickling from his mouth. His eyes closed.

Harry stood rigid, as if carved of stone, his wand still trained on the dying man's heart. At Snape's last words, his wand hand twitched, and he looked, if possible, even grimmer than before. How often had he heard similar words from Snape's curled, sneering lips? But this time, it would be the last time ever...

"Harry, we can't just let him lie here and bleed to death. He is a murderer, yes, but he is also a human being. Of course, he must be punished, but that's what courts and prisons are for. It's not for us to judge." Hermione was looking at Harry pleadingly, her eyes filled with tears. "Harry, let's take him to McGonagall. Please. Harry?"

Harry didn't seem to notice. Finally, he turned to his agitated friend. "Do what you must. I don't care one way or another." He gazed over at Dumbledore's grave, the white marble of the tomb shining in the distance. Hermione gave him one last tearful look, then conjured up a stretcher out of thin air and carefully levitated the unconscious form of her former professor onto it.

"Ron, I'll take him to the Hospital Wing. You go get McGonagall. But be quick, he's hardly breathing," Hermione said softly to the tall boy beside her. Ron nodded and sped away towards the main entrance, while Hermione was following at a slower pace, the stretcher floating at her side. Harry remained behind. Alone.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

"Merlin, Severus!"

Hermione had barely entered the Hospital Wing when Professor McGonagall came rushing in, panting and wringing her hands. After giving her former colleague a short look-over, she ordered, "Over here, Miss Granger, this bed. Be careful, I think he's cracked his skull." Then McGonagall turned around, addressing the tall redhead lingering in the doorway. "Mr. Weasley, get me as much Blood Replenishing Potion as you can carry, the large cabinet over there, I believe. I'll try to contact Madam Pomfrey. I'm not much of a Healer, I fear ..." She sighed, then hastened over to the large fireplace in the Mediwitch's office.

While Ron was clattering about with several large bottles of a crimson liquid, Hermione found some gauze and bandages. A big blotch of scarlet had spread on the white pillows under Snape's head, growing larger by the second. And his garments seemed drenched with blood.

"Help me with his robes," Hermione said to Ron, who had deposited the bottles on the nightstand. With a swish of her wand, she made the heavy travelling cloak unclasp and vanish from under the dying wizard, collecting in a black heap on the floor. Then they both fumbled about with the many buttons of the torn black frock coat, slippery with blood. Underneath, the formerly white shirt was a wet mess of crimson, exposing deep ugly cuts through the gashes in the fabric, still oozing large amounts of blood.

"Urgh." Ron gave a strangled sound, turning green in the face. "I think I need the bathroom," he stammered, rushing out of the room, his hands clasped over his mouth.

Hermione disposed of the ruined clothes with another flick of her wand. Pressing the gauze against the wounds in the man's chest, she tried to stay the bleeding, but with little success. Snape gave a low moan, but did not stir. _At least he's still alive_, she thought. If only she knew the spell Snape had used to heal Malfoy after Harry had cast the _Sectumsempra_ on the young Death Eater in their sixth year. How ironic that Snape might die of a curse he himself invented when still a Hogwarts student ...

After a couple of minutes that seemed to drag like hours, Madam Pomfrey appeared in the room, Professor McGonagall on her heels. "What a mess," she murmured, taking in the bloody scene with one professional glance. Then she turned to the headmistress and the young witch, all business. "Out with you. I'll take over from here on. Although I can't promise anything. Out, out."

The two witches left the ward in silence, Hermione stopping at the bathroom to collect the still somewhat greenish-looking Ron. Finally, on the way to the headmistress's office, McGonagall broke the silence. "Would you please explain to me what happened, Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley's account of events was rather incoherent, I fear." And Hermione explained – how Harry had been convinced that Snape was the raven, how they had watched out for him on the Astronomy Tower, how he had finally showed up this evening ...

"Thank you, Miss Granger," McGonagall said wearily. "Would you be so kind to tell Mr. Potter to come to my office immediately. There is something I have to tell him. And get yourself cleaned up." She gave her former students' bloodstained robes a telling look. "And have the house-elves make you some hot chocolate. I think you might need it, both of you."

TBC

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o 

P.S.: I'm sure, most of you will ask now, who the heck is Karl May? He's been one of the most famous writers of adventure books for many generations of German kids, and I bet every German person in the world has at least heard of him, if not read some of his books. And since I know this saying from his book "Old Surehand", I didn't want to leave it out.

Hope, you liked the chapter!


	3. The Portrait

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, nothing's mine ... 

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the last chappy! And a big, big hug to cecelle, who did some major improvements on this one!

And here comes the third installment. Enjoy! (although this story _is _rather predictable ...)

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Chapter 3: The Portrait

How long he had been standing there, staring, Harry did not know, when he suddenly saw something glitter in the very last beam of sunlight. Something lying at his feet, where only minutes – or was it hours? – before, Snape had bled into the grass. Harry bent down. It was a mirror. A small, square mirror, much like the one Sirius had given him ages ago. It looked old; it was certainly dirty, caked with dust and some dark, sticky substance. A deep crack ran all across the glass, from one corner to the other. It must have fallen from Snape's robes … Harry took the mirror, careful not to touch the traitor's blood, wrapped it in his handkerchief and pocketed it. He wasn't exactly hungry, neither was he especially keen on meeting Professor McGonagall just now, so he started towards Hagrid's hut, when he heard someone calling his name.

"Harry, wait!" Ron panted. "McGonagall wants to see you. In her office. Immediately, she said."

"Well, I guess I have to go then," Harry said casually, although feeling a bit apprehensive. What if McGonagall did not approve of his actions? But Snape was wanted, dead or alive; his ugly mug was everywhere, on posters in shops, on advertising columns, on alley trees, glowering and greasy …

"There's hot chocolate in the Common Room," Ron tried to cheer Harry up while walking back to the castle with him.

"Great. If McGonagall doesn't transfigure me into a pin cushion, I'll come and join you," Harry said gloomily, once and for all stopping Ron's attempts at conversation. In brooding silence, they walked on.

"See you around, Harry," Ron mumbled and took the stairs leading up to Gryffindor Tower. Alone, Harry continued on his way to the headmistress's office.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Wordlessly, Professor McGonagall motioned towards a seat opposite the huge, claw-footed desk she was sitting at. She gazed at Harry for a long while, her expression unreadable.

"Severus is no traitor," she finally said, calmly but firmly.

"No?" asked Harry sharply, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he continued, "I think you are forgetting one little detail, Professor. He killed Albus Dumbledore, remember?"

"Yes, indeed he did, Harry," the headmistress conceded with a sigh. "However, he did so on Professor Dumbledore's request. I did not know then, either. But the portrait told me."

"On – on Dumbledore's request?" Harry looked dumbstruck. "Why should he want Snape to kill him? That doesn't make any sense at all!"

"It does make sense, I assure you, terrible sense. I wish I had known about that madness, I might have been able to stop – no, I suppose nobody could have stopped it. Poor Albus, poor Severus." She sighed again, looking down on her folded hands, resting on the same desk Professor Dumbledore had so often worked at. After a moment of silence, they both heard a soft cough from the wall. Albus Dumbledore's portrait was smiling down on them, his eyes twinkling, although there was a hidden sorrow to them Harry did not remember having seen in the living headmaster.

"Minerva, will you please continue? The boy has a right to know." He turned his twinkling glance on Harry. "I suppose we should have told you much earlier, Harry, but then you always did have the tendency to not exactly obey orders. It might have endangered all our efforts … and I promised Severus not to tell anybody as long as I lived. However, since I am _not_ alive …" Dumbledore's voice trailed off.

"Yes, what did you want to tell me, headmaster?" Harry asked when the portrait failed to continue.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot – I've grown kind of forgetful these days, I fear. I'll show you. But first, the headmistress should go on with the rather sad tale. Minerva?" He turned his twinkling glance back on the new headmistress.

McGonagall paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. "Almost two years ago, Severus made an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa Malfoy to help and protect her son Draco, as you already know, and to finish the deed in case Draco wasn't able to, without having the faintest idea what he swore to. It had been a blatant lie that Voldemort had revealed his plans not only to Narcissa and Bellatrix, but to him, too. He thought he could thus trick them into telling him. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Instead, he ended up taking that fateful Vow, not able to back out because this would have proven that he wasn't as dedicated to his master as he should. And Bellatrix and many others already suspected him deeply. Voldemort had even placed Peter Pettigrew at Severus's place, not to assist him, but to spy on him, to find proof for his treachery. Taking the Vow was the best way to once and for all convince those who doubted his loyalty. He decided it was worth taking, even if he had to break it in the end. And you know what that would have entailed, don't you?"

"He would have died."

"Yes, he would have died." Minerva looked at Harry sternly but kindly. "And he was ready to do so. But Albus wasn't ready to let him –"

"Of course I wasn't," interfered the portrait. "I've had my life, more than a hundred and fifty years, and mostly good ones, I might add. Severus already saved my life once – without his help, I would have died after destroying the first Horcrux. And I fear the injury in my hand would have caused unbearable pain without the potions that Severus brewed for me. No, it was better this way…"

"So you forced him into following through with whatever Draco planned, suspecting all along that it was you Voldemort was after, although Severus had not been able, in spite of him trying very hard, to lure Draco into telling him," McGonagall went on, her stern gaze on the portrait this time.

"I'd rather say I _convinced_ him …"

"According to Hagrid, you were having a very heated discussion ..."

"You know Severus, my dear Minerva, sometimes he can be extremely headstrong and all but reasonable; you have to be firm with him. He for some odd reason didn't think what I was proposing was a good idea," Dumbledore said with a wink at Harry.

"So, when you pleaded with Snape up on the Astronomy Tower," Harry interrupted disbelievingly, "you were really begging him to kill you?"

"Quite right, my boy, quite right. I was dying anyway, you see, from that dreadful potion protecting the locket. And, of course, Severus noticed at first glance, being a real master in his field. I believe that was what made him follow through with my orders at last, although he truly hated doing it. And, I fear, he also hated me for making him do it ..."

Harry turned a little paler as he realized the implications. "So he really wasn't a traitor?" he whispered. "He still spied for the Order?"

"Yes, Harry, he did," said McGonagall sombrely. "The raven always left a message on the Tower. All the Order's successful captures of Death Eaters over the last few months were made possible only because of these messages. I never suspected the raven was Severus, though. You see, he wasn't especially talented at Transfigurations when I taught him; didn't make it into my NEWT class. And his mother had a raven as a pet, I have heard ..."

"I messed it all up," Harry mumbled, staring at the floor. "If Snape dies ..."

"Professor Snape, Harry. And he won't die, I assure you; Madam Pomfrey is a very able healer, and Severus is tough," the portrait said reassuringly, then turning unusually grave. "However, Harry, you used a Dark curse on an unsuspecting man when a simple 'Stupefy' would have sufficed, knowing explicitly how much harm it would do. This is a most serious matter. Think about it, Harry, and do so thoroughly." He paused to let his words sink in, then continued in a more fatherly tone, "I hope you now see how dangerous, though very human, it is to act on hatred, Harry. Never let hatred cloud your judgement."

Harry swallowed dryly, then nodded. "I guess, I owe him an apology," he finally said.

"Yes, Harry, you do," confirmed the portrait-Dumbledore firmly. "And _I_ still owe you the reason why I've always trusted Severus Snape with my life – and my death. But not today. You have enough to chew on already, I believe. Good night, Harry."

"I'll go check on Severus. Mr. Potter." McGonagall had risen and now ushered the boy out of her office. "I believe your friends are waiting in the Common Room."

Harry nodded again, let himself be carried down the moving staircase and headed for Gryffindor Tower, his mind reeling with the news. Yes, he would have more than enough to chew on for one day ...

TBC

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

What do you think of my theory? I do hope Rowling has something similar in store for us, I would hate it if Snape really was the evil traitor she makes us think he is at the end of HBP. Thank you for reading!

P.S.: Sorry my chapterstend to berather short, but thus it's easier for me to handle in a foreign language, and I promise to update soon.


	4. The last Memory

Sorry the last chapter was rather wordy, guess that happens when you want to explain a theory in your story. And, I fear, there won't be much happening in the the next chapters, either. But I promise a lot of action coming at you later if you bear with me for another few chappies (the final battle, LOL).

Thank you so much for reviewing! The quick update is for you!

And many, many thanks to cecelle for major improvements to the story!

Disclaimer: Not mine, I even stole a lot of Rowling's ingenious wording for this chapter ...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Chapter 4: The last Memory

"How – how is Professor Snape?" Hermione asked the headmistress over breakfast in the Great Hall. Although it was more than strange to eat in the almost empty huge Hall, it was far better than having to eat Hagrid's cooking. The porridge he had dished up after their first night at his hut had been as hard as concrete, and the colour was simply – disgusting.

"He'll live," answered McGonagall. "Madam Pomfrey put him in a healing sleep so the Blood Replenishing Potion can take effect properly. He won't wake up before tomorrow evening though."

The three friends exchanged looks of relief. Harry had finally told Ron and Hermione everything he had learned in the headmistress's office while Hagrid had been out in the grounds for a night stroll with Fang. They had been rather quiet and downcast all evening. Once again, they had misjudged Snape, and now they had almost killed him – what if he didn't make it through the night?

"And – was there another message, I mean, about the Death Eaters' plans?" asked Ron, unable to suppress his curiosity.

"Yes, there was. Madam Pomfrey found it in Severus's pockets alongside his wand. However," McGonagall looked at them sternly, "it got spoiled. I tried to clean it up, but now the decoding-spell won't work. We'll have to wait until Severus is well enough to tell us and hope that we'll still be in time to stop whatever they are planning." There was a depressed silence.

"The headmaster wanted to show you something, I believe, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall eventually, motioning Harry to come with her. He stood up and followed her to her office.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

"Good morning, Harry," the portrait of the former headmaster greeted him cheerfully. "I hope you have rested well?" Slowly, Harry shook his head. "Well, it wasn't to be expected," the headmaster continued. "Yesterday, I promised to show you something, if I remember correctly. There is a small crystal phial in the cupboard over beside the window – yes, that one. Open it. There you go, the one with the silvery liquid. And you'll need the Pensieve. It's in the cabinet beside the door, you know where. Take both over to the desk. Yes. Now you pour the liquid into the Pensieve and stir it with the tip of your wand. Very good. And now feel free to enter the last memory I saved for you."

Harry lowered his face towards the swirling and shimmering surface of the Pensieve. It had become transparent. As through a circular window in the ceiling, he could glimpse a tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books; most of them bound in old black or brown leather. A threadbare sofa, an old armchair and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. Curious, he bent even closer, his face touching the silvery surface. He felt his feet leave the office floor; he was falling, falling, through whirling darkness and then, quite suddenly, he was standing inside the room. He wasn't alone. Albus Dumbledore was sitting on the sofa beside a shrouded figure. Opposite him, in the armchair, sat a young Severus Snape, about five or so years older than in the memory Harry had seen in Snape's office in his fifth year. He still had the same stringy, pallid look about him, and his hair was as greasy as ever, but his features had hardened; there were deep lines etched into the otherwise young face.

"You are aware of what will happen to you if you break an Unbreakable Vow?" asked Professor Dumbledore in a serious voice.

"Yes, I am," answered the young Snape.

"And you are still sure you want to take it?"

Instead of answering, Snape lowered himself so that he was kneeling opposite the sofa and stuck out his right hand. Slowly, the shrouded figure lowered her hood, revealing floods of shiny red hair. Harry gasped. The young, woman that now reached out to grasp Snape's hand was no other than Lily Potter, his mother. She held a swaddled bundle protectively against her with her left arm – a sleeping baby, he now realized. Dumbledore stepped forwards so that he stood over them, and placed the tip of his wand on their linked hands.

Lily spoke. "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over my son as Voldemort grows more powerful?"

Snape's hand twitched within hers at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, but he did not draw away.

"I will," said Snape.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," said Snape.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain. A third hand joined the magical ring of fire, clasping both Snape's and Lily's hands.

"And will you be true to the Order of the Phoenix and do whatever its leader asks of you?" the owner of the third hand said.

There was a moment's silence. Dumbledore watched, his wand upon their clasped hands.

"I will," said Snape.

Dumbledore's satisfied face glowed red in the blaze of a third tongue of flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a rope, like a fiery snake.

The pictures went blurry; Harry was forcefully pushed back into the darkness, whirled around, and then suddenly his feet hit the office floor again. He gasped, finally realising that he had hardly drawn a single breath while witnessing the vow-taking. So this was why Dumbledore had always trusted Snape. Even if he had wanted to, Snape couldn't possibly have betrayed the Order, or he would have died. And the many times he had saved Harry's life were not due to his Life Debt to James but to the Unbreakable Vow to –

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry addressed the portrait that seemed to be napping. Dumbledore opened his eyes and smiled encouragingly down at Harry.

"Professor, why my mother? Why did Snape swear to my mother?"

"Severus tried to make up for the damage he had done by telling Voldemort about the Prophecy. You couldn't imagine him swearing to your father, could you now?"

Harry shook his head. No, not bloody likely. But still, he somehow had the feeling that there was more to the story, something even the dead Dumbledore was not willing to tell him – but what?

Once again, he had a lot to think about.

TBC

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Thanks for reading!

One question: Do you want a happy or a tragic ending (involving major character death, and it won't be Harry who dies...)? I could still write either ... Please tell me what you would prefer!


	5. Potions and Mirrors

Many many thanks to all those great people who took the time to read and review! You do make my day! And thank you for your opinions on the ending. We'll see what happens ...

And a big big thank-you hug again to cecelle who does a maginificent job with my story! If you haven't read her stories yet, you absolutely must do so, they are brilliant!

Now here comes Snape again. Sorry that there won't be a long stay in the hospital wing, he just can't afford to stay away from his master too long, poor man, LOL.

Enjoy!

Disclaimers as always.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Chapter 5: Potions and Mirrors

After a long and sleepless night spent at the bedside of a wanted murderer healing his numerous shattered bones and knitting blood-oozing gashes back together striving to save said murderer's life, Madam Pomfrey was taking a long and deep afternoon nap when suddenly her alarm went off. Instantly wide awake, she jumped out of bed and into her slippers and dressing gown, grabbed her wand, and hastened over to the sick-room.

"Professor Snape! What do you think you are doing!" exclaimed the Mediwitch at the sight of her patient.

"I'm not a professor anymore," Snape growled, glaring at Pomfrey with feverish eyes as he made to leave his bed. "Where are my robes?"

"Don't you dare stand up, Mr.Snape. You need at least another three, four days of strict bed rest, or you'll have a relapse."

"I need to brew. Once again, where are my robes?"

"Brew? You must be delirious! You'll leave this ward only over my dead body, Mister!"

"And how, pray tell, can you be sure I won't kill you?" Snape spat bitterly.

Pomfrey paled. "You wouldn't ..."

"Don't try me, woman. Get my clothes, and then get out of my way. And no, I'm not going to brew a poison of mass destruction, but a healing potion – for myself."

"You think you can heal yourself better than I can?" Madam Pomfrey said, offended. "I'm awfully sorry, but the house-elves are cleaning your things and patching them up; they weren't in a much better state than you were. And your quarters have been locked and sealed by the Ministry."

"Then get some house-elf to pop in and out again; they don't care about seals," Snape snarled impatiently. "I need that potion – now!" Exhausted from the heated conversation, Snape lay back on his bed again while Madam Pomfrey hurried into her office. He could feel the bandages on his chest become moist and warm from freshly seeping blood, but didn't care. The pain in his left side was much worse; it had woken him up from his healing sleep much earlier than Madam Pomfrey had expected. The blackened wound that caused it was barely the size of his palm yet, but it would be spreading inexorably and deadly like the plague. Soon, he would not be able to make the potion anymore; he already felt the fever rising, a fever that would consume him if he didn't get the potion ready in time. And Pomfrey, who was supposed to be a healer, had obviously not yet realised at all what was wrong with him. Healers! If he had a wand, he could heal those annoying cuts within bare seconds. But there was no wand on the bedside table. Of course, they couldn't leave_ him_ with a wand after what he had done. It would be safe at the headmistress's, no doubt. And the mirror? He'd have to see her soon, anyhow, but not now. First the potion. About two hours of brewing. If he only could make it down to the dungeons. And his robes. He needed his robes. What the hell took Pomfrey so long? The pain was driving him mad. Two hours, two more agonising hours ...

"Mister Snape?" The drowsing wizard woke with a start. "Here, Dobby got you some clothes. But first you take those." With an air of disapproval, Madam Pomfrey handed her patient one more bottle of Blood Replenishing Potion and two phials. Snape didn't need to read the labels to recognise the liquids as a fever suppressant and a Pepperup Potion. Much to Pomfrey's relief, he downed the potions without protest, then got into his clothes with the Mediwitch's help.

"I told Miss Granger to come to the Potions classroom. We will assist you," said Pomfrey firmly. Snape curled his lips as if to give some scathing comment, but thought better of it. He would need all his energy for the task ahead, not for futile discussions. And, even if he did not like the thought much, he might actually need the help.

"We'll take the Floo, you wouldn't want to collapse halfway down the stairs," said the Mediwitch sternly and steered the none-too-steady ex-professor out of the room and into her office.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Hermione was already waiting in the Potions classroom when Madam Pomfrey stumbled out of the fireplace, steadying an extremely pale Snape. As he saw her, Snape straightened up into his usual impressive posture, but she could tell that the man was far from recovered and should, by all means, be tightly in bed. Her curiosity was aroused. What was that mysterious potion for that Snape wanted so dearly?

Two hours later, Snape looked dead on his feet. After he had added one single drop of some clear liquid from a tiny opaque phial Dobby had collected from his private stores and stirred three times anti-clockwise until the potion took on its final amber colour, the Mediwitch pushed him vigorously into a chair, and he simply let it happen, closing his eyes as he sat, his hands trembling with exhaustion.

"How much do you need?" Pomfrey asked gently.

"The little silver goblet. To the rim. The rest ought to be bottled before it starts to cool," he answered groggily, not even opening his eyes when the goblet was held to his lips. He swallowed the bitter-tasting liquid, and fell asleep.

"Miss Granger, would you, please, transfigure that chair into a sofa? I'll go and get some blankets and fresh bandages."

Hermione nodded and flicked her wand. Now, instead of the chair, there was a comfortable-looking pink sofa. Carefully, she levitated the sleeping wizard onto it, smiling to herself as she thought of how much he would appreciate the bright colour of his new bed. No, don't be cruel, she berated herself and, with another flick of her wand, turned it dark green. Then she started to collect and clean the brewing gear that lay all over the tables. It had been an extremely complicated potion, and Snape had brewed it up all by heart, never in the least doubtful what he had to do next. Although she was pretty good at Potions, she realised she would never reach his level of perfection, no matter how hard she worked. It just wasn't enough to carefully follow the instructions, for true mastership you needed to have the creativity and intuition to improve them, like the Prince had had ...

"Ah, thank you, Miss Granger," the Mediwitch said when she returned, a pile of blankets and bandages in her arms. Setting the load on a chair beside the sofa, she began undressing the oblivious Potions master.

While Hermione was clattering about with silver knives and cauldrons, she glanced over at the sofa from time to time. The cuts caused by the _Sectumsempra_ were still of an angry red colour and had opened again in places, but they were obviously healing. However, when Pomfrey moved to replace the bandage around Snape's head, she could glimpse another wound in the wizard's side that made her gasp; it was blackened and shrivelled as though his flesh had been burned away ...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

"It was that burn mark he wanted the potion for," Hermione explained to her friends half an hour later as they were sitting at the shore of the lake watching the sun set. "But, Harry, you said you only used the _Sectumsempra_, it couldn't possibly have caused such a wound, could it?"

"I really don't know. I guess we'd have to ask Snape. Although, he didn't need any potion to heal Draco ..."

"And it really looked like Dumbledore's hand, black and shrivelled?" asked Ron, making a face as if he'd had to eat slugs.

Hermione nodded.

"Dumbledore's hand ..." Harry murmured. "Snape can't have ..." He reached into his pockets. With all that had happened, he had totally forgotten about the mirror. He had thought it was some secret means of communication, like Sirius's mirror; it couldn't possibly be ... He unwrapped the little package. There it was, bloodstained and dirty and broken.

"What do you want that for?" Ron asked, looking no less disgusted at the sight.

Without replying, Harry pointed his wand at the offending object. "_Scourgify!_"

Pink soap bubbles appeared on its surface. After wiping the bubbles away with the handkerchief, the mirror looked slightly better. Finally, after the application of multiple cleansing spells, the mirror's silver surface emerged from under the grime and dirt. There were intricate engravings, garlands of minute flowers intertwined with ancient runes. And on the handle was a soaring eagle.

"Harry, this is not what I think it is?" stammered Hermione, awestruck.

"Must be. Rowena Ravenclaw's mirror," Harry almost whispered. "I found it in the grass where Snape had lain – he must have fallen on the mirror and broken it."

"And the release of dark magic has caused the injury, same as with Dumbledore's hand," Hermione concluded solemnly. "The potion he brewed must have been identical to the one he treated Dumbledore with."

"But what on earth did Snape want with a mirror?" asked Ron incredulously. "He doesn't exactly look as if he had ever used one."

"Perhaps he was safeguarding it?"

"No, Harry," Hermione shook her head. "Snape wouldn't be so stupid as to carry such a precious object around with him, especially not if he was to safeguard it for Voldemort. I bet he wanted to give it to Professor McGonagall to have it destroyed."

"Well, now it is destroyed." Harry wrapped the handkerchief around the mirror again and put it back into his pocket. "Five Horcruxes down, one more to go."

TBC

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Thanks for reading. And a double – no triple thanks if you press that little button in the left-hand corner ...

P.S.: I'll put a link to the Rowling interview on my profile page, for those who are interested.


	6. Apologies and Drops of Blood

And here is another chappy, Snape and Harry finally have their talk. Enjoy!

Many, many thanks again to my wonderful reviewers and my superb beta cecelle, she does a marvellous job!

Disclaimer: not mine, and no money made ...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Chapter 6: Apologies and Drops of Blood

When Severus Snape woke up two hours later, he found himself on a sofa in the Potions classroom. The pain in his side was still considerable, but bearable in comparison to the maddening agony it had caused before. The potion seemed to work. He still felt dizzy and weak and feverish, but there were things he had to do, no time to idle around and play sick. First of all, he had to see McGonagall, and then the Potter brat. And then return to his master. He would need to spin him a convincing tale, too ...

Slowly, he sat up. Madam Pomfrey was quietly snoring in an armchair nearby. His shirt and cloak sat on a table close to the sofa, beside two small bottles filled with the amber liquid, and the silver goblet. He poured himself another goblet of the potion, downed it in one gulp, removed the bandage around his head and dressed, careful to not make a sound. He pocketed the bottles and sneaked out of the classroom, for once closing the door noiselessly behind him.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

The way up to the headmistress's office was long and laborious, but finally Snape stood in front of the Gargoyle, panting and drenched with sweat. Shit, he didn't know the password, nor did he have his wand to send his Patronus. At a loss, he leaned against the wall, thinking frantically of words McGonagall might have used for a password.

The sound of feet on the stairs made him retreat even further into the shadows of the wall. Who would come to see the headmistress so late in the evening?

It was none other than Harry Potter hurrying up the stairs. Harry reached the Gargoyle and spoke the password, when suddenly a shadow moved behind him. In a split second, he drew his wand.

"Potter!" Snape hissed, "Haven't you done enough damage with your wand already?"

"P-Professor Snape. I didn't know ..." Harry stuttered, hiding his wand behind his back, his face turning a deep crimson.

"Get on that stair, I don't have all day."

Harry stumbled backwards through the gap in the wall and onto the moving spiral stone staircase, closely followed by Snape.

Before Harry touched the brass knocker of the door leading to the office, he turned around.

"Professor Snape," he said, taking his courage in both hands, "I need to apologise. I didn't know you did it on Professor Dumbledore's orders, that you were still loyal t– "

"Cut it, Potter," spat Snape, "Neither am I your professor, nor am I willing to listen to your gibberish. Will you knock already? I have business to talk with the headmistress – and with you."

Harry didn't think twice; he banged the knocker and hurried into the room at McGonagall's 'enter' as quickly as he could.

"Harry. Severus." The headmistress, who was sitting at the huge, claw-footed desk that used to be Dumbledore's, motioned towards two chairs opposite her. "Take seats. I'm glad to see you up and about already, Severus."

Snape ignored the chair in front of him. "Did you get my message, Minerva?" he asked abruptly.

"Yes, but unfortunately, it was spoiled. I hope you can enlighten me as to what it said?" McGonagall cast a glance at Harry.

"Potter may stay, as it concerns him as well," Snape said with a sneer. "There will be a major attack soon. The Dark Lord is rallying his forces. He intends to break any resistance once and for all. So, expect the Order to be his chosen target for the assault."

"When?" McGonagall asked, having paled considerably.

"I don't know yet. I'll send my Patronus. But it may be on very short notice. Better be ready."

McGonagall nodded.

"My wand?"

The headmistress pulled out a drawer in her desk and handed the long, slender wand made of polished birch over to its owner.

"I'm so sorry, Severus ..." she began, but was interrupted curtly.

"Don't be," Snape hissed. "Where's the mirror?"

"The mirror? There was no mirror ..."

Raising an eyebrow, Snape let his eyes wander from McGonagall to Harry. "No mirror? How strange, indeed ..."

"Sir, I – I found it in the grass, under the Astronomy Tower," said Harry, not daring to look Snape in the eye. "I just wanted to tell Professor McGonagall. That's why I came, actually." He passed the small package over to the headmistress. McGonagall threw her former colleague a questioning look and, as he gave an almost invisible nod, opened it. She gasped.

"Ravenclaw's mirror!" she exclaimed.

"I thought it would be broken," Snape said, looking at the mirror gloomily. "Better you destroy it, Minerva; but be careful, there might still be some Dark Magic in it."

"Don't you think you are a bit paranoid, Severus? Rowena Ravenclaw never used Dark Magic. It would be a shame to destroy it!"

"Do as I tell you, Minerva, for your own good. And now I have to speak with Potter – alone." Snape motioned towards the office door. Not at all amused about being thrown out of her office by a much younger wizard, McGonagall made to protest, but was cut short by a piercing dark look from said wizard. She turned on her heels and left.

"Potter. You know what that is?" asked Snape, pointing at the broken mirror.

"Yes, sir," said Harry, raising his face and looking into Snape's for the first time. "But how do _you_ know? And where did you find it? We've been searching for it for –"

"It should suffice that I know – all of it," answered Snape haughtily. "The 'where' is none of your business. I'll take care of Nagini, too," he sneered at Harry's astounded face. "I told you I knew all of it, didn't I? Then it's up to 'The Chosen One'," he curled his lips, putting a delicate stress on the last words, "to fulfil the prophecy."

"And how – HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" Harry stood up, suddenly bursting with long bottled anger. "Can _you _tell me? All Dumbledore's enigmatic talk about 'love' and how powerful it is, but he _never_ said how I could use it!"

"Sit down, Potter, and compose yourself!" Snape spat contemptuously. He turned away from the agitated young man who stood only a few feet away from him, shooting daggers at him from fiery emerald eyes. Lazily, he sat down on the headmistress's chair, steepling his long, pallid fingers. Finally, he continued. "Actually, I _can_ tell you, Potter. You still have my old Potions book, don't you?"

"Yes – well, I mean, no –" Harry stuttered, taken totally by surprise by the question.

"Make up your mind, Potter, do you still have it?" Snape barked.

"It's in the Room of Requirement, I hid it there when –" muttered Harry.

"When?"

"You know when!" Harry shouted, anger quickly boiling up again. "When you searched my books in the boys' bathroom!"

"You might not be aware of it, and neither was I at that time, that Dumbledore himself made sure you would have that book. And he did so for a reason." He paused shortly to make his point. "And before you ask, he confiscated the book. A certain _headboy_ had let slip that it was the origin of the hex that same _headboy_ had enjoyed using so much only shortly before." Snape's unhealthily pale face darkened. Obviously, Dumbledore had not been amused.

"You will need to get it back," Snape continued coldly. "Tonight, Potter. You don't have much time to prepare. Chapter on Maniuplative Draughts. The very last recipe, understand?" Harry nodded mutely. "You follow _my_ instructions, precisely. And then – " he bent down to retrieve quill and parchment from the topmost drawer, "you do exactly what I'm going to write down just now." For a long while, there was only the sound of the quill scratching over the parchment. Finally, Snape reached over and handed Harry the roll.

"Here – after your unexpectedly successful performance last year, you should be able to do it."

Harry looked at the list of ingredients on top of the crammed page. His eyes went wide.

"What? I need – how should I possibly get hold of three drops of – Voldemort's blood?" he asked incredulously.

"Think, Potter," Snape smirked, obviously satisfied with Harry's reaction. "What did Wormtail use in the potion to revive the Dark Lord?"

"He used –" Harry closed his eyes at the horrific memory. "He used my blood ..." he whispered, realisation dawning on him. That was why, for a fleeting instant, Harry had thought he saw a gleam of something like triumph in Dumbledore's eyes when he had told him about his role in what Voldemort had called his 'rebirthing party'. The headmaster had known already then.

"So, I simply use some drops of my own blood?"

"Three drops, Potter, no more and no less," Snape drawled. "Any more questions?"

"No, sir."

"You may talk to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger about the potion. But nobody else." Snape gave Harry another piercing stare. "And you are supposed to brew it yourself. On your own. Or it won't work. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry clutched the parchment to his chest and got up. "May I leave now?"

Snape nodded curtly and stood up himself. He swayed, gripping the edge of the desk to steady himself.

"Professor, you OK?" Harry asked, honest concern in his voice.

"How often do I have to tell you not to call me this? I'm not your professor!" Snape gritted through his teeth and straightened up, sending Harry one last glare full of loathing. In a swirl of black robes, he swooped out of the office.

TBC

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

birch wand: Birch with its rather light wood maybe does not seem to fit for our dark Potions master, but for some of the wands in canon, Rowling chose the wood of the trees from the Celtic Tree Oracle corresponding to the birth date. Since Snape's birthday is the 9th of January, his would be birch. I wonder why Rowling chose that date, though (I know it's not because it's also my birthday ...)? I do hope it's because of the symbolic meaning associated with the beginning of January, the rebirth motive! That would back up our theory that Snape is not an evil traitor and murderer ...

Here you can find more about Celtic Symbolism: wwwdotgeocitiesdotcomslashArea51slashShireslash3951slashdryadart.html

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Potion Books and Parchments

Thank you so much for R&R the last chapter, your are wonderful! You'll find out more about the Potion in this chapter. Have fun reading!

And many, many thanks again to cecelle for beta-reading!

I had the impression that canon Dumbledore was very sectetive about everything that has to do with the prophecy, the Horcruxes, Harry, etc. So, I believe he would tell people only what was absolutely important for them to know at exactly the time they needed to know, not before (and more than once too late ...). Therefore Snape had no idea that Dumbledore had arranged for Harry to have his old Potions book. It might have been stored away by Filch and Harry had nicked it (like Fred and George did with the Marauder's Map) or something like this.

Sorry that there won't be any Snape/Voldemort (not yet at least), but Snape is going to arrange a tightproof story for his master. Therefore, we'll stay with Harry at Hogwarts for a few more chapters. (But Snape will be back, don't worry, LOL). All in all, there will be 12 chapters and an epilogue.

Disclaimer: nothing's mine, no money made, you know whom it all belongs to ...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Chapter 7: Potion Books and Parchments

Snape stepped into the scarcely lit corridor. The ride down on the moving staircase hadn't helped with his dizziness. He had to pause for a moment, holding onto the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmistress's office. Through the faint ringing in his ears, he could hear voices coming closer. Female voices.

"He hasn't run, Poppy, he's in my office – with Mr Potter."

"Are you crazy, Professor? You left that murderer alone with the boy? What if he –"

"Severus won't harm Mr Potter in any way, trust me."

"Nobody would have believed he would kill the headmaster, either ..."

"You may check on Mr Potter if you want to, Madam Pomfrey," a soft and sneering male voice came from behind the Gargoyle. "But I assure you, he is as alive as ever." Snape stepped around the statue and into view of the two witches. "Minerva, one word."

They waited until the wall had closed after the disgruntled Mediwitch.

"I need you to leak information to the Quibbler, about a run-in between me and some Order members in the Forbidden Forest. Three to four will do."

"One wouldn't be enough to give_ you _an injury, of course ..."

"You know it wouldn't," snarled Snape. "One alone wouldn't stand the ghost of a chance, not in open combat. As far as I remember, and in contrast to," his lips curled in contempt, "a certain _'Chosen One'_, the Order members don't tend to hide under Invisibility Cloaks."

"Severus, Harry couldn't possibly know –"

"Will you leak that information?" Snape cut her short.

McGonagall nodded.

"Then farewell," said Snape abruptly, turned on his heels and strode down the corridor, his black cloak billowing behind him.

"Farewell, Severus" murmured the headmistress, watching her former colleague vanish in the shadows. "And take care."

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

The next morning saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting around the wooden table in Hagrid's hut, the Half-Blood Prince's copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ in front of them. Hagrid was bustling about in the garden, humming some tune that was supposed to make his giant pumpkins grow faster. It had been easy enough for the trio to retrieve Snape's book earlier in the morning even among all the trash and stuff in the cathedral-like Room of Requirement, since Harry had marked the hiding place well.

"Amortentia," Ron read out loud, then his eyes grew round. "It's a love potion," he exclaimed, "the one Slughorn showed us in our first lesson with him!"

"Are you sure he said the very last recipe?" asked Hermione sceptically.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. Somehow, it did make sense. But, he wasn't supposed to make Voldemort fall obsessively in love with him, was he?

"I can't believe it! Snape brewing love potions!" Ron said over and over again, clapping his thighs in excitement. But then a disturbing thought struck. "Urgh, I do hope he never used them on anybody ..."

"Does the book mention an addressee? Since it said the _Sectumsempra _was for enemies ..." asked Hermione curiously. Ron bent closer over the book, examining the Prince's minute scribbling.

"Here! It says 'for C. E.'. Could that be the unfortunate girl Snape fancied as a teenager?" Ron shuddered demonstratively.

Harry stared at the letters, transfixed. This was no 'C'; after last year, he knew the Prince's handwriting ... No, it couldn't be, it mustn't, he had called her a filthy Mudblood – However, it would explain so much ... The scene in the last of Dumbledore's memories emerged before his mind's eye, Snape clasping hands with a beautiful redheaded witch, taking the Unbreakable Vow – echoes of Dumbledore's words 'You have no idea of the remorse Professor Snape felt when he realised how Voldemort had interpreted the prophecy ...' – 'I am sure. I trust Severus Snape completely' – 'I believe it to be the greatest regret of his life ...'. Now it all made sense; Snape had been in love with L. E.: Lily Evans, his mother. And he had intended to brew the Amortentia Potionfor her. Harry's brain refused to go on. It was too horrible a thought. Snape and his Mom. But he couldn't have given her the potion. She had married James, after all; loved James. James was his father; he looked so much like him. There was no chance in hell that his mother had loved Snape back. Or was there? Harry's mind began to spin ...

"Harry? Are you still with us?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I – I think I need some fresh air," mumbled Harry shakily and stood up.

"Yeah, let's have a break, didn't Hagrid say something about wanti–"

"No break, Ron," Hermione admonished. "Didn't Snape say the attack would be soon? Even with the Prince's shortcuts it will take about four days to brew the Amortentia, and then, there are those extra instructions we haven't even looked at yet. We better get started." Seeing Ron's face fall, she added with a smile, "But I think we can continue outside, the sun's coming out."

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Two hours later, the trio were still pouring over _Advanced Potion-Making_ and Snape's parchment at the shore of the lake.

"Do you know what I think, Harry?" Hermione asked while studying the parchment with Snape's instructions. "This seems to work pretty much like creating a Horcrux. Only that you don't split your soul but your love ..."

"Right, that's what I thought," Harry agreed, unconsciously rubbing his scar, "and that, in contrast to the soul, splitting your love does not diminish but strengthen it."

"Correct." Hermione beamed at him, obviously pleased with his reasoning. "And instead of spelling it into some object, you infuse it into the Amortentia Potion."

"But why this love potion; could you not infuse it into something else, like, say, pumpkin juice?" Ron said hopefully. "That would save us a lot of work."

"No, Ron. Pumpkin juice would spoil it, you should know that," Hermione began to lecture. "The substance you infuse it into has to have a certain similarity in its magical structure, hence a love potion would be the ideal receptor, the more powerful, the better. It's pretty logical, and at the same time so ingenious. Snape really knows what he is talking about."

"Now you start drooling over the greasy git," Ron muttered. "Who was it again that kept on and on about that book being dangerous, remember?"

"I never said I liked him, but you have to admit that he is quite brilliant at Potions," Hermione snapped. "And if this is going to help Harry destroy Voldemort, so much the better."

"There is one problem, though," Harry said darkly, pointing at the very last paragraph of the parchment. "Somebody will have to die for me – again."

TBC

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

I really do wonder if the Amortentia Potion is going to play some important role in book 7, all the other Potions Slughorn showed his NEWT class did already (Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, and Felix Felicis), there must be some hidden purpose in showing and explaining about the Love Potion! What do you think?

Next chapter: Harry is brewing ...


	8. Rose and Silver

Many, many thanks for your wonderful reviews, you make my day! And 1000 thanks to cecelle for beta-reading!

BTW, I don't think the Love Potion in the chocolate cauldrons Ron ate at his birthday was the Amortentia Potion, because if it is the strongest and most dangerous Love Potion in the world, I don't think that you could cure it with a simple antidote within seconds as Slughorn did. And Fred and George would have to be able to brew it in the first place. Plus, they would (hopefully) have enough ethics to not sell articles that contain such a dangerous potion.

There will be a little one-shot about Severus and Lily, called 'Snape's best Memory' when I have finished this story, there you'll be able to find out a bit more about The Half-Blood Prince's use for the Amortentia.

Now on with the story, Harry is brewing ... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: no own, no money, no infringement on anything intended ...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Chapter 8: Rose and Silver

There it was indeed, in black ink on yellow parchment in Snape's tiny letters, impossible to explain away. The spell that was needed to activate the altered Amortentia Potion could only be performed with success if somebody gave their life for Harry.

"Knew there must be some catch to the story, that's just like Snape," murmured Ron, staring at the parchment.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But I won't do it. We'll just forget about the whole thing. There's no way I'll let anybody sacrifice themselves again. End of story." He started to rip up the parchment.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione said in alarm. "Don't do that. Think. We are in a war. Many people die. And if there is a major attack on the Order, people are bound to die. We have no possible way of knowing what is going to happen, but wouldn't it be better to have the potion ready, just in case?" As an afterthought she added, "After all, Dumbledore wanted you to have Snape's book. He must have known about the Potion and how it works; _he_ might even have developed that spell, not Snape."

"Dumbledore would have known I would never agree to this," Harry said stubbornly.

"Yes," said Hermione, a smile playing around one corner of her mouth. "And that's why he was glad you have me."

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

The Amortentia Potion was extremely difficult to brew, even with the Prince's additions. No wonder it wasn't commonly used. Without his 'extra training' in Potions, Harry would never ever have thought it possible for him to get it right. But now, he was pretty confident and almost thrilled at the prospect of trying such an advanced draught.

After he had finally agreed to prepare it, he and Hermione had gone through the recipe to figure out how it was best done, and where the traps and pitfalls were. Together they had searched through the potions cabinets to find the necessary equipment and ingredients. All the rarer and more precious ingredients were still kept in Snape's private, now Ministry-sealed stores, but with Dobby's help, it had not been much of a problem to obtain everything they needed.

The first day, Harry had prepared the basic solution from dried and finely ground Belladonna berries, the extract of violet petals, and dissolved pixie wings, spiked with one tablespoon of dark, molten chocolate, one of the Prince's ingenious additions. The next day, after twenty-four hours of simmering, more ingredients went in: Veela hair, several teaspoons of mashed dragon heart, pieces of frozen Ashwinder eggs, and a variety of flowers and dried herbs. The temperature schedule had been quite tricky, with a sequence of careful heating, subsequent cooling, and re-heating, but at the end, the Potion had been the perfect colour of a clear summer sky, exactly as described in the recipe. On the third day, special attention had been required, since the ingredients he had had to add were highly volatile. However, thanks to the Prince's tips, he had mastered the task without a single accident.

Now, as the fourth day of brewing was drawing to a close, he was anxiously adding the last touches to the Potion, carefully stirring in the mixture of ground unicorn horn and powdered mother-of-pearl. Only two more stirs ... one more ... now slowly add three strands of his hair ... stir three times anti-clockwise ... wait for exactly thirteen seconds, and then ... blow lightly on the surface ... With a sigh of relief, Harry saw the Potion turn a mesmerising shade of rose with a distinct mother-of-pearl sheen. Pastel fumes began to rise from the cauldron in characteristic spirals, and a bewitching fragrance, simultaneously reminding him of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle and a certain flower from the Weasley's garden, tickled his nose. He was breathing slowly and deeply, and a great contentment stole over him. He grinned to himself; Slughorn would have been ecstatic with praise. With the sleeve of his robes, he wiped his sticky brow, careful not to spoil the potion with a carelessly falling drop of sweat, and, humming a random tune, started the tedious task of clearing the workbenches and cleansing his equipment. The potion would have to cool down and then settle for at least another twenty-four hours before he could proceed with the final step, the instructions on the parchment.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Exactly twenty-four hours later, Harry stood in front of his cauldron again, eager to start. If anybody had ever predicted that he would spend hours and days on end in the potions lab and enjoy it, he would have rolled on the floor, laughing his a- off. However, it was true. He did enjoy himself. So much so that he had hardly been able to wait for the potion to settle. It was still rose-coloured and seemed to literally ooze magic.

Harry re-kindled the fire underneath the cauldron and let the potion simmer lightly. Then he leaned over the cauldron and concentrated. Hard. As hard as he possibly could.

Images appeared before his mind's eye. His Mum and Dad on Hagrid's moving pictures, laughing and waving at him. Mum and Dad in the Mirror of Erised, their smiling eyes overflowing with love. Slowly, almost in trance, he raised his wand to one temple and extracted a thin, silvery strand that stretched between his hairline and the tip of his wand like a spider's thread glittering with early morning dew.

Carefully, he let it glide into the caldron with the simmering Amortentia, stirred seven times clockwise, then concentrated again. Hermione bent over a large old book in the library, Ron cheering and laughing on his broomstick after the match against Slytherin. Sirius hugging him in a bear-like embrace, his eyes full of mischief. Albus Dumbledore winking at him, his crystal-blue eyes twinkling. And Ginny. Ginny, her red hair blazing in the sun like fiery threads of copper. Her freckled face. The curving of her soft, slightly-opened mouth, her loving arms around his neck ... For the seventh time, his wand rose to his temple as if of its own will ... Seven memories of the seven people he loved ... The last seven stirs ... Intricate silver patterns formed on the rose surface, spiralling and merging and disappearing as the potion turned the colour of molten opals. It was almost done.

Harry reached for the little silver knife that was waiting on the work table. A quick cut to his left index finger, and three drops of blood fell into the cauldron. The potion began to sizzle as the scarlet blotches sank into its surface. It welled up, emitting soft pastel fumes and the faint smell of violets. Holding his breath, Harry stared at the cauldron. _Please let it work, please let it work_, he repeated over and over in his head, like a mantra. After exactly seven minutes, the potion settled. It was the deep colour of red wine. Harry closed his eyes in relief, exhaling with a heart-felt sigh. He had done it, actually done it. The altered Amortentia Potion was ready, and it looked perfect.

TBC

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Hope you liked reading this little chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	9. The Wedding

1000 thank-yous to cecelle for beta-reading and to all you wonderful people who read and reviewed! And on with the next installment, enjoy!

(BTW, is there a teacher from the USA among you who teaches 13- to 15-year-olds? I'll have to teach English to a class of 30 of those starting in September, and our topic for the year is the USA. It would be great to have a class over there to exchange e-mails with! Just send me a mail if you are interested or know somebody who might be.)

Disclaimer: as always ...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Chapter 9: The Wedding

When only two days after Harry had finished the potion Snape's Patronus arrived at Hogwarts, it didn't come as much of a surprise that Voldemort was planning his major attack for the coming Saturday, the day of the wedding.

Harry had been so busy brewing and practising how to extract a memory (of course it had been Hermione who found the book giving detailed instructions on the procedure), he had almost forgotten about the upcoming event. Once again, they had all been invited to the Burrow where the binding ceremony for Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin was to be held. Molly had kindly proposed this arrangement, since neither Remus nor Tonks could afford to rent a place that would accommodate so many people. Apart from Tonks's and Remus's parents and a couple of friends, the entire Order of the Phoenix was expected. The ideal opportunity for Voldemort to wipe out the strongholds of resistance with one single blow.

What was more of a surprise was the Patronus itself. Ron spotted it through one of the windows of Hagrid's hut, flying swiftly over the nightly school grounds, neighing and shaking its long, silvery mane. It was a pearly-white unicorn.

"A unicorn! Can you believe it! That's like - like-" Ron said, still incredulous the following afternoon. "I dunno. But it's just totally impossible."

"What did you expect, a gigantic vampire-bat? Or a basilisk?" Hermione quipped. "Come off it already, things often aren't that obvious." She turned to Harry. "Did McGonagall tell you what the Order is going to do? They had a meeting, hadn't they?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "They'll just go through with the wedding as planned."

"And do nothing?" Hermione asked, slightly shocked by the casual way the Order handled the situation. "They won't postpone it, or at least hold it somewhere else, or –"

"There's no way the Death Eaters could get on our property," Ron said with the greatest conviction while putting Fred and George's latest invention in his mouth – dragon shaped crackers so hot, you could breathe fire through your nose. The twins had kindly sent them a free sample package. "The Burrow is unplottable. And you need a W–" Further explanations were cut short as Ron gasped for air. His eyes almost popped out of his head. When finally he managed to breath out again, small tongues of fire and smoke shot from his nostrils. Harry doubled up with laughter at Ron's perplexed expression.

_Boys! _thought Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, that was – that was amazing!" Ron exclaimed, after having recovered his breath. "Anyway," he said, turning serious again, "you need a Weasley to get in."

"Still, Ron, we are talking about Voldemort, he –" said Hermione anxiously.

"The Ministry promised a special unit of Aurors," said Harry, wiping the last tears of laughter from his eyes. "_They_ think it's a great opportunity to capture or kill plenty of Death Eaters." Harry paused briefly, his expression darkening. "You know Scrimgeour, he doesn't care it's a wedding."

"And what do _you _think, Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"The potion's ready. Guess it's time to get it over with," he answered, trying to sound more confident than he felt. What would await them at the wedding? Most probably, he would have to face Voldemort again, and this time he had to go for the kill – or die trying.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

On Saturday afternoon, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Professor McGonagall were waiting for Hagrid to join them in front of the castle. It was five to two, and at exactly the full hour, the Portkey that Arthur had arranged for them would be activated.

"Jus' comin', jus' comin'," the half-giant panted as he jogged over the lawn in his holiday attire (a hairy and very horrible brown suit and a checked yellow-and-orange tie), Buckbeak on his heels. "Here we go, Buck– Witherwings," he cooed to the Hippogriff as he ran, "t' won' hurt. I jus' grab yeh aroun' the neck an' touch that ol' log with me other hand –"

"Hagrid!" McGonagall's indignant voice cut through the groundkeeper's babbling. "You can't mean to bring that – animal to the wedding, can you?"

"But Professor," the half-giant looked at her with pleading eyes. "He'll be all alone with us gone, poor little thing. I promise, he'll be no bother, I jus' gonna bind him ter some tree –"

"I really don't care if he's alone," McGonagall said sternly. "After all, he's a wild beast, they –"

"Everybody touch the Portkey," interrupted Hermione, one eye on her watch, "Three ... two ... one ..."

It happened immediately: It was as though a hook just behind their navels had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Their feet left the ground and they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; their fingers were stuck to the mouldy log as though it was pulling them magnetically onward and then –

Their feet slammed into the ground. With a panicked screech, Buckbeak landed on top of everyone, making those few who had managed to stay upright through the landing topple over as well.

"Welcome to the Burrow," crowed two familiar voices in unison as Harry looked up from the heap, spitting feathers. "Want a canary cream tart?"

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

By three o'clock, everybody had arrived and crowded the Weasley's garden. In a wide circle, tables and benches had been set up on the freshly-mowed lawn, and a buffet overflowing with the products of Molly Weasley's cooking stood ready to be attacked by hungry guests. In the center of the circle was a low bench covered in burgundy satin.

Arthur Weasley in his best robes strode towards the bench.

"Today we have come together to join two young people in the sacred bond of marriage," Mr Weasley began. "Nymphadora Hortense Tonks and Remus John Lupin, will you step forward, please." He motioned for the soon-to-be-weds to come into the circle and kneel on the bench.

Harry stared at Tonks's almost phosphorescent hair. The bright greenish glow reminded him uncomfortably of the stone basin filled with potion, where the fake Horcrux had been hidden. That day had ended in Albus Dumbledore's death at the hands of Severus Snape. A chill crept up Harry's spine. How would this day end? Would there be more bloodshed and death? Harry tried to concentrate on Mr Weasley droning on about the duties of marriage, how a couple should support and protect each other in good as well as bad times, how they should share their happy and their dark hours, their burdens and sorrows and their joys, but his thoughts were drifting. When would the Death Eaters come? And how would they get into the Burrow? How strong were their forces? The Order had agreed that in case of an attack, everybody was to assemble inside the circle of benches and fight back to back against the assailants. Mr Weasley would Apparate the Aurors in, who would then station themselves in an outer ring of defense to surround the attacking Death Eaters. If all went according to plan, none of the Dark wizards would escape. But would it work? What if the Death Eaters brought Dementors? All the Order Members could produce Patronuses, as could Hermione, Harry and Ron, but would that be enough to fight a whole flock of the soul-eating monsters? And what about Voldemort; would he be with them from the beginning? Or would he show up only if his Death Eaters failed, as in the fight at the Ministry of Magic?

A rain of golden sparks and loud cheering woke him from his gloomy thoughts. Remus and Tonks were standing hand in hand and kissing. The ceremony was over.

"Now, let the feast begin!" Mr Weasley shouted excitedly over the heads of the assembly and raised his glass. "To Remus and Nymphadora Lupin!"

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

The sun set over the Burrow in a glorious display of red and orange. Candles and Chinese lanterns lit magically and bathed the darkening garden in their soft multicoloured shine. Fred and George were distributing hundreds of firefly crackers and glowing will-o'-the wisps from their new collection, and soon the air was filled with zooming and buzzing dots of coloured light. Taking Fred and George's slogan of the day ('No leftovers for the Death Eaters') to heart, the guests were helping themselves to Molly's famous pies and stews, pretending this was just a normal wedding. However, as the evening drew on, more and more anxious looks were exchanged and a growing tension settled over the party. Even Fred and George grew quieter and stopped trying out their new products on unsuspecting guests. The Death Eaters would strike after nightfall, the Patronus had said – it couldn't be long now ...

"Have you seen Percy?"Harry heard Molly Weasley ask her husband from a bench close by.

"He just popped over to the Ministry to get Tonks and Remus's wedding certificate stamped and signed," answered Mr Weasley. "Thought they might like to have it today. He'll be back in a minute."

"I'm so glad things have smoothed over between Percy and the rest of us, Arthur," Molly sighed. "He even laughed when the twins spiked his drink with that new powder of theirs that makes you turn into a donkey and _Ee-aw_ ..."

Harry stopped listening, his thoughts racing. What was it again Ron had said – 'you need a Weasley to get in'? And Percy had left for the Ministry ... Percy surely couldn't be a Death Eater, could he? But what if he was captured by Death Eaters and used as a key to get into the Burrow? Or he might be under the Imperius Curse ... Before Harry could tell anybody about his suspicions, however, soft 'pops' could be heard all around the garden.

The Death Eaters had arrived.

All of a sudden, the night was filled with cries and shouts and more 'pops'. Curses came flying. High above them the blazing green skull with a serpent tongue appeared in the night sky, flooding garden and house with eerie green light. A huge hand grabbed Harry by the shoulders and dragged him into the circle. Hagrid stood beside him, raising his pink umbrella at the moving shadows that closed in on them.

Harry felt for the small glass phial in his cloak pocket. It was spelled unbreakable, and it was still there. He drew his wand. Taking aim at a bulky black figure that was firing curses from behind a bush, he shouted, "_Stupefy!"_

The figure dropped to the ground. Harry jumped aside as a curse came flying at him. Darting sideways, he sped towards the bush, ducking curses as he ran. Gregory Goyle lay spread-eagled in the grass, unable to move, his wand several feet away. Harry picked up the wand and looked around in the greenish semi-darkness. If Goyle was here, Crabbe couldn't be far ...

Something hit him in the small of his back, and he stumbled, feeling a thin stream of warm blood trickle down his spine. Cursing under his breath, Harry whirled around.

"Look who's here – Harry Potter, the _'Chosen One'_," jeered a familiar voice from out of the shadows. Leaning lazily against an apple tree was Snape, holding his white Death Eater mask in one hand, his wand in the other. "Ready for another duel, Potter?"

TBC

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I promise to update soon! Next: the final battle ...

Thank you for reading!


	10. The last Duel

The next chapter for my wonderful reviewers! Can't let you hang from that cliff for too long ... Enjoy!

And many, many thanks again to cecelle for beta-reading!

Disclaimer: no own, no money, only play ...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Chapter 10: The last Duel

Before Harry could open his mouth to answer, Snape had already shot the first curse at him, quick as lightning. A sharp pain seared through his cheek. Harry wiped away the blood, seething with rage and confusion. What was Snape playing at? He was supposed to be on their side, wasn't he? Why did the bloody bastard attack him now? Another curse came hurtling at him, but this time Harry was ready. He ducked the curse, and at the same time shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

"You still haven't learned, Potter, have you? Didn't I teach you non-verbal spells for almost a year? Try again!" Snape sneered, his wand still in his hand.

With all his might, Harry thought _Levicorpus_, but Snape parried again, moving deeper into the shadows of the orchard.

"Better, Potter, better. But not good enough for _me,_" he jeered and fired a Stinging Hex that painfully grazed Harry's ear. Throwing all caution to the winds in his rising fury, Harry ran after Snape, who disappeared between the trees, firing hex after hex over his shoulder.

"You won't get away this time, you bloody –" Another curse hit Harry in the knee, and he stumbled. Clenching his fists in anger and pain, he scrambled back to his feet and continued the wild chase through the orchard and up the hill towards the forest, oblivious of the battle raging through the Weasleys' house and garden.

At the edge of the forest, Snape turned around. Half of his face was illuminated by the eerie green glow of the Dark Mark. The utter loathing that was etched into those sharp, mask-like features made Harry shudder to the bone. A searing pain shot through his scar, and his mind went blank as Snape approached him.

"Here I have you, Potter ..." the Death Eater hissed, then shouted "_Expelliarmu_s!" Harry tried to duck the curse, but was too slow. He was blasted backwards, his wand flying from his hand and high into the air. "Without a wand ..." Snape continued. He pointed at the boy lying on the ground, and thin, snakelike cords shot from the tip of his wand, curling around Harry's legs and arms, "… bound ... and all alone with _me_," he bowed in mock-curtesy, then motioned towards the trees, sneering, "– and the Dark Lord!"

Harry's heart went cold. A tall, thin figure shrouded in black emerged from the forest, red eyes gleaming in the darkness. And through the grass slithered his giant snake, Nagini.

"Welcome to your death party," the hollow, high-pitched voice rang in Harry's ears, "– _Harry Potter._ Time to fulfil the prophecy, don't you agree?" He turned towards Snape, who was kneeling in the grass not far from Harry. "Well done, Severus, my most faithful one. Will you bring me the boy's wand?"

Snape rose and walked over to where Harry's wand lay in the grass. _If looks could kill, you would be dead, traitor_, thought Harry, staring daggers at the Death Eater as he passed him. He had trusted Snape those last few days, truly trusted him for the first time in seven years. Snape had given him the recipe for the Amortentia Potion, had alerted them to the attack - with a Unicorn Patronus to boot! He had promised to kill Nagini, hadn't he? But there she was, as alive as ever. And he, Harry, was lying on the ground, wandless, defenceless, lured into Voldemort's arms by that very same wizard: Snape, who had sworn to his mother that he would protect Harry. And now he was going to die a most horrible death, thanks to the bloody traitor.

But wouldn't Snape die too, for breaking his Vow? _You_ _are dead, traitor,_ thought Harry, and a strange, malicious satisfaction filled him at the thought. He was just about to open his mouth and shout the words at his former teacher, who was passing him on his way back to Voldemort, when he heard a low hissing.

"Have the Potion ready as soon as I release you from your bonds, Potter."

Almost automatically Harry felt for the small bump in his pocket, now completely confused. Which side was Snape _really_ on? The phial with the altered Amortentia Potion was still there. However, it wasn't activated yet. How on earth did Snape expect him to perform the spell? It was impossible. There was no one else, only he, Voldemort, and – Snape. Harry's eyes grew wide. Snape couldn't mean to –

He stared at the black figure moving towards Voldemort, holding Harry's wand in his left hand like a trophy. A few feet away from his destiny, Snape knelt again.

"Harry Potter's wand, my Lord," he announced, then smoothly stood up. "Well, I think not," he added casually and, with a flick of his wrist, threw the wand backwards towards Harry, at the same time pointing his own wand at the snake's raised head.

"_Avada Kedavra_," he said almost lazily, and Nagini fell to the ground in a violent explosion of green light, dead.

Both Snape and Voldemort were thrown backwards by the blast of the curse, but quickly got back to their feet.

"Snape, you bloody idiot, what have you done?" roared Voldemort. His face was contorted in senseless rage and disbelief.

"I've killed your last Horcrux, my Lord," Snape said in a dangerously low voice. "Yes, your very last one. The Ring is gone, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, just to mention a few."

"Liar! You are lying! My Horcruxes are safe!" Voldemort cried, his voice cracking in agitation and – uncertainty?

"I myself broke your Mirror," Snape continued haughtily. "Bella was so big-headed about being the one you favoured with safekeeping it, she hardly missed an opportunity to brag." He sneered in contempt. "Presently, she is the proud owner of an expertly made replica. Never even noticed I had been to her hidey-hole." Snape paused for effect, his black eyes boring into Voldemort's. "And now, my Lord," he lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper, "you are as mortal as any of us. And I'm going to kill you. _Expelliarmus!_"

Voldemort's wand soared high into the air. The self-declaimed Dark Lord gave a hissing sound, whirled around, and disappeared. In the blink of an eye, he re-appeared in the spot where his wand had fallen to the ground. Snape was already facing him, his wand raised high. "_Sectumsempra_!"

Again, Voldemort whirled and was gone. "You? Kill me?" his inhuman voice jeered from behind, and Snape spun around. "Want the glory all to yourself, do you? The wizard who killed both Dumbledore _and _the Dark Lord? - I think not. _Crucio_!"

Snape deflected the curse. It hit one of the trees, sending sparks of pale green light into the sky. At the same moment, fiery arrows flew from Snape's wand towards Voldemort, but the Dark wizard had Disapparated once again.

"Nice try," came the high-pitched voice from behind a boulder. "I always knew you had potential, Snape. Too bad you are just throwing it to the winds. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Snape had vanished from the spot even before the green jet of light had left Voldemort's wand.

Harry stared, amazed that anybody could react that fast.

He could not have imagined the scene that followed, not even in his wildest dreams. For a long time, the two Dark wizards seemed equally matched. Beams of light flew from their wands, thick as hail, one immediately answered by the other, but not a word was said. They had stopped shouting the incantations, but duelled in utmost silence, appearing and disappearing in the darkness as they Apparated in and out. Like two demons from hell, the two black figures were locked in a deadly, and at the same time strangely beautiful, dance. And he, Harry, 'The Chosen One' could do nothing but watch, his heart beating frantically as he lay in the grass.

From down the hill, the faint noise of fighting and the screeching of an enraged Hippogriff reached Harry's ear.

TBC

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Another cliffhanger, sorry (the more reviews the sooner the update, LOL). 2 more chapters to go, and an epilogue.


	11. Amoris Infinitas

So many reviews, thank you so much! I guess, you do want a quickupdate ... here it is, the final battle part II. Enjoy!

And 100000000 thank-yous to cecelle for beta-reading!

Disclaimer: as always ...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Chapter 11: Amoris Infinitas 

Harry had not the faintest idea how long the wizards had been duelling, for mere minutes or for hours, when he heard Voldemort's voice again.

"You are slowing down, Snape. Had enough?"

"You wish," the other wizard spat, but Harry noted with dread that Snape was injured. There was blood running down his face, and one arm hung limply at his side. Nevertheless, he fought on, agile like a panther.

The distant noise was growing louder. If only Snape would last long enough for the Order to break through the line of Death Eaters and reach them. If only he hadn't been so foolish as to follow Snape in the first place ...

There was a loud bang, and Snape was blasted off his feet and slammed into a tree. With horror, Harry saw that in falling the dark wizard had lost his wand.

Voldemort gave a hiss of triumph.

"_Serpensortiae!_" he shouted, and a coil of wriggling snakes sprang from the tip of his wand, flying towards the fallen man. Snape dived for his wand. Yet before he could touch it, the snakes were rearing over him, hissing viciously and sinking their pointed fangs into his skin.

Harry closed his eyes. This, then, was the end. As soon as the snakes had finished off Snape, Voldemort would come for him. This time, there was no way out.

Hopelessly, he opened his eyes again. What he saw made him draw in a breath of surprise. Snape was grabbing for his wand with his uninjured hand. He was alive and still fighting!

"_Viperae evanescae!_" Snape gasped, and the snakes vanished in a puff of smoke.

_Please, let him be OK, please let him be OK_, thought Harry frantically, but with little hope. His former professor was still on the ground, panting heavily, his face contorted with pain.

"Well, Snape, how did you like my snakes?" asked Voldemort mockingly. "Don't worry, the poison is a slow one. It won't deprive me of the pleasure of killing you myself. And then, it's Potter's turn." He looked from Snape to Harry, his eyes flashing malicious triumph. "Your deaths will make two fabulous new Horcruxes!"

Shakily, Snape scrambled to his feet. "No, it's you who is going to die," he breathed, but instead of pointing his wand at Voldemort, he aimed it at Harry, muttering an incantation. The cords vanished. Quickly, Harry rolled over towards his wand. He must get it before -

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see the lethal jet of green light shoot towards his former professor, who stood still and erect against the nightly sky, awaiting the deadly blow. As if welcoming it ...

Suddenly, Harry understood. Snape had planned it all, had separated them from the others on purpose so no one would interfere and endanger his plans, had bound Harry to keep him from doing something rash and stupid, and now he was sacrificing himself so Harry could activate the Potion ...

"NO!" cried Harry, thrusting his arm another few inches and lunging for his wand. At the same moment, a shrill, screeching sound erupted from the sky, and something huge and wild and flapping came flying at the doomed wizard. Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. In a heap of feathers and black fabric they fell to the ground as the green light struck its target.

Neither beast nor wizard moved.

He was too late. Snape was dead. In a flash of burning anger, Harry wanted to run at Voldemort, beat him, strangle him, but as he made to stand up he felt something small and hard against his thigh. The Amortentia Potion. No, Snape's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. With a swift movement, he fished the crystal phial from his pocket, closed his eyes and concentrated. Tapping his wand to the little phial, he whispered the incantation, _"Amoris Infinitas."_

The Potion began to glow.

"Ah, Potter. I'm sorry, I believe I not only killed our dear Severus but also that idiotic pet of yours," Voldemort drawled as he inspected the heap at his feet, kicking at the dead bodies. "Two with one blow! Anyway, you won't need it anymore as you will follow it wherever it is - NOW!"

He raised his wand high over his head.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The same instant Voldemort cast the killing curse, Harry had uncorked the phial behind his back. A flash of blinding light erupted from the opening and burst into an awesome display of glittering, multicoloured fireworks. Millions of sparkling drops rained down from the illuminated sky, drenching both Harry and Voldemort with the Love Potion. The deadly green light from Voldemort's wand had vanished.

Voldemort stood rooted to the ground. What devilish scheme was this? Gently, he felt the rain drizzle down on him, on his hooded head, his shoulders, his arms and hands, his face. He felt a tingling sensation, a prickling that grew in intensity. Panic rose in his chest. With a swish of his wand, he tried to evaporate the rain, but to no avail; the sparkling drops fell even tighter around him. Opalescent steam began to rise from his cloak, his skin. The prickling became a burning pain, eating into his flesh, into his bone, into the very core of his mutilated soul.

Voldemort cried out in agony. Terrified, he slashed at the rain, again and again, driving himself into a wild, screeching frenzy.

It was terrible to behold. Harry stood in the rain, staring transfixed at the rotating and screaming whirl of steam and black fabric. After some time, the rain slowed down and the screaming became a faint sobbing noise. Then, there was silence. The last wisps of steam dissipated in the gentle breeze.

Voldemort was no more.

TBC

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

My first attempt at killing Voldemort, hope you liked it! One more chapter to go, and the epilogue. It's already written but not beta-read yet, so I don't know when I'll be able to update.


	12. Aftermath

Thank you soooooo much for your reviews, I'm glad you liked my final battle! And don't worry too much about Snape, there was a reason I made Buckbeak show up, LOL, you'll see. Poor beast ... Enjoy!

And again many many thank-yous to cecelle for beta-reading!

Disclaimers: as always ...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Only now became Harry aware of people running up the hill, calling his name.

"Harry! You're alive!" shouted a breathless Ginny and flung herself into his arms, sobbing unrestrainedly.

More people came – Remus Lupin, supporting his limping wife, the twins, Mad-Eye Moody, Ron and Hermione running at him and almost toppling him over in their attempt to hug him and Ginny senseless ... They all looked bruised and singed and worn-out from the fight, but they were alive and not seriously hurt.

"Wow, Harry, that was the most bloody brilliant fireworks –"

"– we have ever seen in our lives," congratulated Fred and George in unison, clapping him on the shoulder.

"'e iz relly gone, Voldemort, iz 'e?" asked Fleur, whose silvery-white dress was torn and splattered with blood, although judging from the graceful way she moved, it couldn't be hers, at least not all of it.

Harry nodded dazedly. It was true. Voldemort was gone. Truly gone. Once and for all. He had done it ...

"And look whom we've got here," came a triumphant voice from behind him. "The traitor. Congratulations, Harry, two at one blow." Alastor Moody had levitated the dead Hippogriff off the cloaked figure that lay sprawled on the ground. "Damn, Lupin," he then muttered to the wizard standing beside him, "I think there's still some life in the bloody bastard. Shall we finish him off?" He pointed his wand at the unconscious man, his magical eye rolling back and forth angrily.

Lupin looked down at the prostrate form of his once-classmate, whose chest rose almost imperceptibly, at irregular intervals. _Once I trusted you,_ Lupin thought with utmost loathing. How he had longed to get his hands around Snape's neck all those last months. And the Ministry openly condoned the execution of traitors. However – "No, Moody," he said grimly, having made up his mind. "I want to see him in court. And then it's the Dementor's Kiss. And good riddance."

"You sure?" said Moody, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Then you better make sure he doesn't snuff it here and now. Doesn't look too good to me." As if to prove his statement, Moody kicked Snape in the ribs. No reaction. He swung back his foot to try again when suddenly he was thrown off balance and pinned to the ground by invisible hands.

"Leave him be," gritted Harry through his teeth, his wand trained on the old Auror. "You touch him again, and I'll kill you."

"Harry, calm down. The fight is over." Lupin stepped forward, his hands held in a pacifying gesture. But Harry ignored him. Pushing his former professor out of his way, he strode over to where Snape lay and crouched down at his side, oblivious to Moody's grumblings and the others' stares. Snape was breathing, that was all that counted at the moment.

"We must get him to St. Mungo's." Harry looked up at Lupin pleadingly. "The snakes - the snakes bit him, and I'm sure there are more injuries. Please, Remus. He must not die!"

Bewildered, Lupin stared at Harry, who was starting to sob quietly while he gently brushed a strand of blood-matted, greasy hair from Snape's deathly pale brow. "Remus, please ..."

Lupin nodded. "OK, Harry. You get some rest; you must still be in shock," he said, half turning to Molly Weasley, who had arrived on the scene, "and I'll take care of Severus." Reluctantly, Harry rose to his feet and made room for Remus to kneel down beside Snape. Lupin carefully hoisted the dying man into his arms and Disapparated with a soft 'plop'.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

The Burrow was in a terrible state, inside as well as outside. All the benches and tables were turned over, some of them burnt and shredded. Broken plates and glasses, and ripped-off garlands and lanterns were strewn all over the lawn that was so riddled with curse-holes that it looked like nothing so much as a Swiss cheese. Inside, it wasn't any better. Most of the furniture was damaged and singed, the windows smashed, and the doors unhinged or blasted away, as were some walls.

Arthur Weasley was staring at the ruins of his home, a thick bandage around his head. A curse had hit him right in the beginning of the battle, and he had been unconscious through most of it. In the general confusion, nobody had realised that with Mr Weasley out cold, the Aurors would not be alerted. It was Ginny who eventually became aware of the calamity and brought the Aurors in. The battle had fired up dramatically, and soon, the Death Eaters were outnumbered. When suddenly the fireworks appeared above the hill, there were only a few of Voldemort's followers still on their feet. Filled with dread and foreboding, they made off at a run, chased by determined Aurors. They would not let anybody escape ...

"Come, Arthur," said Molly gently as she came back from the hill with Harry and the others in tow. "It's over. Let's get inside and find a place to sit. And I'll try to make some tea. It's nothing we can't clean up and repair."

Arthur nodded, giving her and Harry a small smile. Molly was right, as always. The damage to the house could be repaired. What was far more important was that all of his family – and that included Harry and Hermione as well – were alive and Voldemort was gone. Only Percy would have to stay at St Mungo's for a few days after having been under the Imperius Curse for months. McGonagall, too, had ended up in hospital, as had a few others, but all in all, there had been few casualties on their side. It could have been far worse. Mr Weasley glanced at the shrouded figures arranged along one side of the house. Auror Dawlish was dead, as were Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge from the Order, and several Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange among them. She had killed herself before she could be arrested.

Following the others, Mr Weasley entered the house.

Shortly afterwards they were sitting around the fireplace, drinking tea and hot cocoa. Together they had made makeshift repairs to the kitchen, while the Aurors had transported the captured Death Eaters off to Azkaban, and now the room was almost inhabitable again. Harry was very silent, and although the others were eager to hear what had happened on the hill, they did not push him. They were just glad they all had survived. Almost all ...

From the edge of the forest the wind carried a faint howling to their ears. Hagrid was wailing for his dead Hippogriff.

TBC

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

And now it's just the Epilogue that's left, will be up soon!


	13. Epilogue

And here comes the last instalment. Hope it's a happy enough ending. Enjoy!

Loads of thank yous to the wonderful people who took the time to review so far! Your reviews kept me going!

Many, many thanks again to my most wonderful beta cecelle who improved the story immensely! (If there are still mistakes in this chapter, they are solely mine, I changed and added quite a bit after the beta-reading, my apologies.) Also I want to thank Elsa2 for her suggestions and encouragement. Everybody who has no clue why there is a reference to a New Zealand Mountain Parrot, read Elsa2's stories, they are magnificent!

lydia: tried to contact you but the e-mail address didn't work, sorry.

Disclaimer: not mine, and no money made ...

Now on with the epilogue ...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Epilogue

"Potter."

Snape nodded towards the single chair that stood not far from the bed. The wizard was propped up in his bed with numerous white pillows. He still looked awfully pale and sick, but the healers had assured Harry that it would only be a matter of a few weeks, strict bed rest and healthy food, and afterwards a nice holiday at the coast to fully restore his former professor to health. Although Harry could hardly imagine Snape sunbathing and enjoying himself with a cool drink in some holiday resort, he fully agreed with the bed rest and food thing.

After Remus Lupin had brought Snape to St Mungo's, the healers had had a hard time keeping the man alive. Flinging their code of honour to the wind, some, seeing who their patient was, had stubbornly refused to even try. However, this changed when Dumbledore's will was found. It had been hidden in a secret drawer in his desk at Hogwarts. Of course, the desk had been carefully searched after the headmaster's death; the drawer simply had never been there before, but suddenly it was. Obviously it had been timed to appear once Voldemort was dead. The will proved beyond doubt that Snape had acted strictly on Dumbledore's orders. In an extraordinary meeting, the Wizengamot had declared his deed a 'necessity of war in the service of the light' and cleared him from all charges. The Aurors positioned at the entrance to Snape's sick room had received new orders; instead of preventing the man from breaking out (something the badly wounded wizard wouldn't have been able to do anyway), they now were to prevent anybody from breaking in; there were still a few Death Eaters on the loose, Peter Pettigrew among others, and they were eager to take revenge. Finally, after almost two weeks of searching, the healers had found an effective antidote to the snake venom. However, Snape had been so weakened from the violent cramps and burning fever caused by the poison that they had thought they would lose him nevertheless. Fortunately, they were wrong, and their patient slowly began to recover. The blackened burn mark that had caused the healers quite a headache had started to heal of its own accord, and the Dark Mark burned into the wizard's left forearm was fading.

"Sir, I came to bring you something - from the Ministry," Harry said, reaching into his pocket. He put an oblong package carrying the seal of the Minister of Magic on the bedside table. "Mr Ollivander said it should work just as fine for you as your old one since he made it from the same materials. And if not, you just drop by his shop and get another one, he said." Harry smiled conspiratorially. "The Ministry pays."

"So they broke my wand?" Snape stated flatly.

"They didn't believe me when I told them that you helped me destroy Voldemort," Harry explained. "Thought I was Confunded. And Professor McGonagall was unconscious from a bad curse."

Snape nodded thoughtfully. "They found the prisoners, then?"

"Yes, sir, Ollivander, Fortescue and all the others were rescued right after the final battle, not in exactly the best shape, but alive." A flicker of relief crossed Snape's pale face. It had always bugged him that he had not been able to disclose the location of Voldemort's prison to the Order as, ironically, the place had been hidden by a Fidelius Charm. "McNair was rather eager to tell the Aurors where to find them," Harry continued. "Now it's only ten years of Azkaban for him instead of a life sentence, and without Dementors ..."

Snape nodded again, then frowned. "What I still don't understand, Potter, is why the Amoris Infinitas spell worked although there was no sacrifice. Would you enlighten me?" he said.

"There _was _a sacrifice. You won't remember because you hit your head on a stone." Harry began to grin in spite of himself.

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Yes, Potter? Would you care to share what is apparently so amusing?"

"Sorry, sir, it's not really funny, only - you remember the Hippogriff Hagrid kept, the one that attacked you when Malfoy and you fled from Hogwarts?"

Snape nodded darkly.

"He must have seen you aiming your wand at me," continued Harry. "He might even have recognised you. Trying to save me, he flew at you the same moment Voldemort uttered the death curse."

"The Hippogriff died?" Snape asked incredulously.

"The curse must have hit _him_ instead of you."

"How disappointing," Snape sneered.

"Hagrid was desperate ..." Harry said, grinning again. Somehow, he felt strangely elated, in spite of the sad topic and the gloomy Potions master's presence. One of Luna's Wrackspurts must have hit him, there was no other possible explanation. "But Buckbeak got a nice funeral - and an Order of Merlin, First Class!"

"You are joking, Potter!"

"No, sir," said Harry. "Oh, I almost forgot," he added, suppressing another mischievous grin, "here is yours, sir." Harry put a small package with a red ribbon on the table. "You missed the ceremony, though, I'm afraid. And," again he rummaged through his pockets, finally producing a sealed roll of parchment, "this is for you, too. A copy of Professor Dumbledore's will. Looks as if he left all his earthly belongings to you, including a vault full of lemon drops." Harry had to bite his tongue in order not to laugh out loud at Snape's look of utter incredulity.

The door opened and a nurse stuck her head through the gap, most probably saving Harry from a scathing remark. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hour's over, I'm afraid. Mr Snape needs his rest."

"All right," Harry let the roll of parchment drop on the bed within easy reach for the sick wizard and stood up from his chair. "I'd better go." He turned to leave, but stopped again and fished another package from his pocket. "Professor McGonagall asked me to deliver some get well cards from the Order if you were well enough, and from -"

"Mr Potter, please." The nurse had appeared again and was now holding the door wide open for Harry to follow her out.

Harry dropped the stack of cards on the nightstand and made for the door. "See you around, Professor," he said and slipped through the door, shutting it silently behind him.

Snape scowled. Obnoxious boy, he wasn't his professor anymore. Or was he? After all, Harry hadn't finished his NEWT classes yet due to the war. He didn't intend to come back to Hogwarts? Merlin forbid! Snape sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Another year of teaching the brat. He felt a bad headache building behind his temples. Although, the boy hadn't missed a single 'sir' today, he had to admit, there might still be hope ...

He sighed again. This had certainly been a most enlightening visit. Obviously, he was not only alive against all odds, cleared from all charges and in the good graces of the-boy-who-lived-to-kill-Voldemort, but was the owner of an Order of Merlin, First Class, and the sole heir of Albus Dumbledore. Who would have thought of this? Certainly not him. And now his nightstand was filling with get well cards – soon it might even be Chocolate Frogs or Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans ... He shuddered at the thought. Glancing over at the nightstand, his gaze fell upon a card that had sat there for several days already, and his expression softened. It was a Muggle card from New Zealand with a Mountain Parrot on it – from Draco and Narcissa. With his help, they had left the country shortly after Dumbledore's death and were posing as Muggles now on the other side of the world, safe from both Aurors and Death Eaters. In a few years they might be able to come back ...

Wearily, Snape picked up the stack of cards from the Order. Not that he was interested in their inane scribbling, but there might be some important information in it that Potter had conveniently forgotten to tell him about ...

The topmost envelope was addressed to 'The most courageous wizard of all times'. He sneered at the title. They weren't making fun of him? Inside the envelope was a card with a bubbling cauldron whose surface was incessantly forming the words 'Get well soon'. Luckily, it was not a singing cauldron ... He turned the card over. There was only one short sentence and a signature. The sneer vanished from his gaunt face and a faint and genuine smile began to play around Snape's thin lips as he read the words:

_Herewith I declare that James Potter was a big-headed, arrogant git,_

_Harry Potter_

THE END

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Enjoyed it? Please leave a review, I need to know what you think of the ending! If you missed a romance for our dear Potions master, then imagine him on his recuperation holiday at the beach where he meets a certain Hannah Hannigan ... (switch over to cecelle's 'Mist and Vapors', you have to imagine only a few minor changes, then it fits perfectly to my story, LOL).

There will be a little one-shot companion piece up shortly, Severus and Lily in the Potions classroom ...

And unfortunately, this will be the last one for a long time since school starts again soon and I won't have the time to write anymore, sigh. If you liked my story and are interested in more Snape-centered fics, you might want to have a look at my older stories (if you haven't read them already), although they are pretty much AU now. 'Trapped' has a lot of Snape-torture and hurt/care, as has 'Shedding One's Soul', a pre-canon fic. And there are a couple of one-shots, too. Have fun reading!

And thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Persephone Lupin


End file.
